Aftermath
by Wolf31
Summary: Families and Friends think about Goten's Passing. This is set right after Second. R+R please.


Discalimer: I dont not own DB,DBZ,DBGT or anyone for that matter.   
  
After Goten took his life, his family and friends gather to bury him and say their good byes. One lone figure stays to give her personal good bye. She is Bura. She is the second child to Vegeta and Bulma. Her life is changed for good. In her heart, she wanted Goten but was never able to tell the love she had for him. Now she will never have the chance.  
  
Bura stands in the cool evening sun. She stands in front of a cold headstone. The body buried underneath it meant the   
world to her. His life inspired her; his strength gave her security. Now all the remains is why did he kill himself? She   
could have made him happy. They could have lived long lives together. Her dad would have gotten over it but she would not   
have cared either way. She loved Goten and that is all she knew or cared. The family looks at her and wonders what she is   
thinking. Vegeta mumbles about a bond that could have beenand a coward that has died needlessly. Bulma just looks and wonders. Trunks know he will miss his best friend and greatest ally for the rest of his life.  
  
Gohan stands next to his wife Videl and holds her hand. Pan stands in front of them looking at the grave and wonder   
what could have happened. Why could he not stand to live any longer? What reasons could drive Goten to suicide? Chi Chi   
sits on a bench knowing that her beloved son is gone. Her wonderment of everything the past few days cause her to cry more   
than usual. Her husband has left to fuse with a dragon and now her son that reminded her so much of him has left for good.   
She cries like a beaten person. Her heart sinks lower into depression until her eldest son Gohan looks at her then she knows  
that Gohan will stay with her and help put everything back together like Goku would.  
  
Paris couldn't make it to the funeral. She was off in America modeling. She would be in a few weeks later to say   
her good byes. The group that made it don't miss her and some blame Paris for not being with Goten during this time. Krillien and 18 stand with Marron and wonder on the lost of the Sons. Krillien has know Goten his entire life and though so much of Goku was in him. But looking back see how that might have helped. Forever in life to be just a shadow of your father that you never got to know. Just stories from the son, wife, besat friend, and arch rival. Stories from them are more one sided but that is how he knew his father. Time will heal but there isn't enough time to heal these wonds.  
  
Marron aproaches Bura and hugs her. Giving some of her strenth to the demi-sayian. She cared for Goten to. She knew that Paris wasn't right for him. She even gave the though of maybe I could full fill his heart and soul. She looks at Bura and realizes that she cared for him to. After poundering for a moment she knew that Bura would have been the right choice for him. The strenth and love Bura has would have made the differences. To late to save him and to late to change things.  
  
At the entrance to the cementary a limo pulls up. The drivers gets out and opens the side door. Pairs exits the limo and walks over to the gathering. She sits next to Chi Chi and tells her she is sorry and hugs her while crying. Motherly handling starts and she give Paris a hug with strenth ans support like she has done many times in the past to protect her loves ones. She tells that she stoped all shots and was not coming backt till she has come here and grieved. Her heart was broken and she need family and friends to heal her like everyone at this cementary. She stands and walks over to the grave site. She kneels by the headstone and kisses it. She lays her flowers on the grave and stands up. Bura is standing next to her and as if she has to prove somthing turns to her and says "You didn't diserve him. He gave you everything for nothing in return. It is your fault he is here." Paris cried louder and falls to the ground. Bulma walks over and smacks Bura across the check. Thier is enough pain here today. You do not have to add to it. Now Appoligize. NO!! was all that was heard as Bura flew off. Vegeta thinks when did she learn to fly. He would follow but he will stay with his wife. Trunks will get her latter if she isn't homw tonight. I am sorry for that Paris. She didn't mean it. Goten loved you with all his heart. Paris can noit stand yet, she just sits there and wonders if it was true did she love him with all of her heart. Time will tell.  
  
Deep in space but not any further then a heartbeat away. A man that has the powers of a god looks to a small planet and feels the great pain of his family. But he can see them and hear thier thoughs like they were speaking to him. It has taken time get use to these powers. But right now giving it all away even the universe to see his son alive he would do. Even King Cold went to get his son and wouldn't stop looking till he was found. For everything he has done everyone he has saved he couldn't save the life of his son. This day he truelly understood what it means to be defeated. Goku cried. 


End file.
